


Sundresses and Bandages for The Soul

by marsenthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need to stop writing sad Goshiki, M/M, Rich kids in shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa, Teenage Drama, Tendou loves thrifting, but goshiki and dresses, it's cute, it's just goshiki and tendou, its past midnight, no beta we die like men, there's not really ushiten here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast
Summary: Goshiki showed his new dress in hopes of some doting from Tendou, but when he was met with a completely different response, he couldn't help but fear losing Tendou. If not wearing dresses would bring everything back to normal, he would burn all the dresses in the world. While grumbling about it, because he is a teenager.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Sundresses and Bandages for The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> 5100 yen is like 50 dollars??? i think???? anyway 50 dollars for a dress makes me cry.

Goshiki beamed at the package on his desk. He had waited at least a week for this package to arrive, and he was excited to show Tendou. He was a little scared to see his reaction, but he was sure it would be okay. He grabbed the content of the package in a bundle and bounded towards his senior’s room.

“Tendou-San!!” He squealed, spotting the redhead lazily stretched out on the lower bunk bed. “Look at what I got!” Tendou squinted his eyes to look at the object in question.

“Did you get clothes?” Tendou asked, turning over in the bed to get a closer look at the fabric.

“Yeah! And they were only 5100 Yen!” Goshiki smiled, proud of himself. When he came across the dress on Instagram, he thought it’d be perfect for a beach trip. The fabric was loose and looked soft, the patterns not overbearing. Plus, the A-Line might complement his figure without being too over the top. He was about to rant about how he got it on a discount when he noticed the sight in front of him. As Tendou got a closer look at his clothes his expression turned sour. Immediately, Goshiki tensed at the change and he could feel himself paling. He pulled the clothes closer to his chest, a subconscious effort to hide it.

“Is that a dress?!” Tendou screeched. Goshiki felt his heart drop into his stomach. “How much did you spend on it? 5000? That’s insane, why would you waste money like that Goshiki?”

Goshiki wasn’t sure what to feel when he heard Tendou’s response. He thought he’d get a more excited kind of comment, or urging him to try it on. He couldn’t help but notice the hot tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. He had done it, he had disappointed Tendou. This was it. The rejection he had been expecting for months. He had thought he’d be okay, but of course he’d find a way to mess it all up. All because of a stupid whim, and a stupid dress. He felt dumb for thinking it was going to be okay.

“I mean, are you going to wear them?” Tendou asked, slightly putting pressure at the end of his sentence. Goshiki was sure he could his hear his heart break. So Tendou really didn’t like the idea of him wearing a dress then. He held back a sniffle as he clutched the fabric.

“I- I mean…”

“I bet it’s those really tiny sundresses, too.” Tendou groaned, looking genuinely exasperated. Goshiki could feel his feet stepping backwards instinctively. Of course Tendou was right. He’d seen the cute sundress and thought he could wear it on their trip to the ocean. Well, he could throw that idea out of the window.

“I just don’t understand kids and fashion these days.” The more Tendou grumbled, the further Goshiki stepped back. Before he knew it, he found himself dashing back into his own room, kicking his door shut. He wanted to scream but decided against it, knowing he’d disturb his neighbors. Instead, he threw himself on the bed, letting the tears fall. The offending object sat on his blanket, almost mocking him.

Why did he think he was going to be accepted that easily? Just because Tendou had a weird fashion sense, didn’t mean he’d be okay with Goshiki wearing a dress. Of course it was a totally different matter. It was weird. Of course it was weird, he’s a guy, he shouldn’t be wearing dresses and a tiny sundress at that. He buried his head in his pillow and forced himself to sleep.

Tendou showed up at Goshiki’s door the next morning with a puzzled expression. He asked if Goshiki was okay, and Goshiki wanted to be able to say no. He wanted to scream that he liked the dress and he wanted to wear it. But if pretending yesterday didn’t happen, and forgetting his desire to wear a dress were all it took to go back to Tendou, he’d gladly do it. So he smiled at his concerned senior, assuring him everything is fine. Tendou didn’t seem to buy it, but he probably thought Goshiki needed space. That could work too. Goshiki didn’t really mind.

The morning of the trip Goshiki opened and closed his closet at least ten times before sighing dejectedly. He really wanted to wear it, but he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere of the trip by upsetting Tendou. He could feel himself on the verge of tears before slapping his face between his palms. _He was going to get it together, and he was going to make sure the trip stayed fun._

Or so he thought. During the drive Tendou kept glancing back to his outfit, an unasked question lingered in his glances. Goshiki felt his heart ache, but he kept up his mood, afraid of ruining their time off. As a result he addressed Tendou a total of 2 whole times in the three hours they spent in the car.

“So, Goshiki, are you excited about staying at the cabin?” Tendou asked as they parked their car, finally arriving at their destination.

“Yeah.” Goshiki had a curt smile and he cursed himself after for not being friendlier. He was trying to be nice, but all he could hear was Tendou’s grumbles about modern fashion choices, and he felt like throwing a tantrum every time he looked at him.

It wasn’t like he wanted to ruin the trip, it was just annoying. The more time he spent enjoying the sea breeze, the more he wanted to cry. He really wanted to wear that dress. He wanted to feel pretty with the wind blowing on his flowy dress. He wanted Tendou to dote over how cute he looked in it. He wanted Ushijima to talk about the convenience of a skirt. Plus, the rustic aesthetic of the cabin was perfect for him to take pictures in. And maybe he wanted the whimsical feeling of staying in a cabin by the sea with a pretty dress instead of a plain shirt and shorts. He let out a frustrated sound before sulking on the porch for the next few hours.

During their dinner, as Tendou grilled some fish on the campfire, Goshiki snuggled up to Ushijima. To his credit, Ushijima didn’t comment on how much Goshiki has interacted with him instead of Tendou. He knew something happened but he wasn’t sure what caused Goshiki’s cold attitude.

“So, why didn’t you wear the dress, Goshiki?” Tendou asked, still focused on grilling, and only glancing at the fidgeting boy.

“I- I don’t- I don’t know.” Goshiki knew his hands were sweating and he felt cold despite being close to the roaring fire.

“What dress, Goshiki?” Ushijima turned to look at the boy on his right. To his surprise, Goshiki looked like a ghost, eyes wide and skin pale. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Nothing. Just drop it, please.” Goshiki’s legs started bouncing and Ushijima put a hand on his knees to stop the motion.

“Did you get a dress for the trip?” Ushijima asked, always so straight-forward.

Goshiki didn’t answer, his eyes focused on the flickering fire, determined to stay silent. As Ushijima looked at Tendou, he was surprised to find a displeased expression on the redhead. He had expected Tendou to feel concerned at Goshiki’s anxious habits showing.

“He did. He wasted money on a dress he didn’t even wear.” Tendou shook his head, aggressively turning over the fish.

“I thought you didn’t like the dress!” Goshiki finally screamed. Ushijima was completely lost on the situation playing out in front of him. He tried to put a calming hand around the boy’s neck but was roughly swatted away.

“I didn’t.” Tendou pointed the tongs at Goshiki, rolling his eyes.

“So I didn’t wear it! What do you even want?!” He snapped before storming back into the cabin. Ushijima stared at the space where Goshiki sat. He was very very confused with the situation at hand.

“Tendou?” He questioned. At first the he kept grilling the fishes, but after a while he sighed softly.

“It was my fault. He just- he spent so much on a dress he could have asked me to make.” The redhead rubbed his eyes, red from the smoke, and let out a long breath. “It’s just, irritating, to see people spend so much money on something so ordinary.”

Ushijima thought of Tendou’s big family. They probably weren’t blessed with as much financial freedom as Ushijima and Goshiki had as an only child. _But if he could afford it, it shouldn’t be a problem, right?_

“I’ll make sure to say sorry to him before we sleep. Let’s just finish dinner.” Tendou looked exhausted. Like a spring that’s finally worn. Ushijima agreed and ate away. They saved some food for Goshiki if he got hungry at night and cleaned up. 

Just as Tendou was about to enter Goshiki’s room, he froze. Ushijima peeked over his shoulders to see the boy curled up with blankets, soft sniffles coming from him. Other than that, the boy was obviously fast asleep. Ushijima heard Tendou sigh for the hundredth time that night.

“I’ll be sure to tell him tomorrow.”

That was Tendou’s plan, but it proved hard with how Goshiki completely avoided Tendou. He stuck with Ushijima while they cleaned up the cabin, and he had earphones the moment they got into the car. When Tendou offered him some snacks he wordlessly took them, not breaking his silence.

“I’ll be sure to tell him when we’re back.”

But their schedules didn’t really match up, and practice was grueling. At least Goshiki was able to channel all his anger into practice. But the evenings Tendou spent without the boy cuddling up to him, or looking to him for attention, were evenings he despised. He decided on a strategy, and mentally prepared himself for the work laid out in front of him.

Goshiki wasn’t sure how to feel. He was mad at Tendou, but he was also so scared. _Did this mean Tendou wouldn’t like him anymore? Was it really all it took to break this newfound bond between them? A dress?_ Goshiki considered his options, weighing the pros and cons of each of them. He thought of wearing the dress anyway and looking at Tendou’s disappointed, or even worse disgusted expression. He shuddered at the image his brain conjured up. Or he could give up the dress, and he could be with Tendou again. He did really want to wear it, but it really wasn’t worth giving up Tendou for.

He made up his mind to go to Tendou’s room and say sorry. But this was the fifth night he hovered outside of Tendou’s door, and he didn’t have the courage to knock. He closed his eyes and Tendou’s disgusted face stared back at him. He felt fear wash over him and before he could think it through, he opened the door and threw himself into a surprised Tendou.

“I’m sorry! I’ll never bring up the dress again, I won’t wear them, I promise! Just please forgive me.” He could barely finish the sentence before sobbing half-way.

“What? Goshiki- Slow down.” Tendou tried to pry the crying boy off, only to have Goshiki bury his face into his worn sweater.

“I’m sorry I screamed at you. And I’m sorry about wanting to wear a dress, I promise I won’t wear them, and I won’t bring it up again. I’ll even throw away the dress!” Goshiki stopped with every other word to hiccup and sniff back his tears. The room was silent for a while, and Goshiki could hear his heart beat loudly. What if Tendou didn’t forgive him? What then? Surely no one could replace him.

“Goshiki- I’m so sorry.” He heard Tendou’s horrified whisper above his head. He snapped his eyes upwards to meet the redhead’s. “I’m not mad about you wearing a dress,” Tendou caressed back Goshiki’s bangs, so softly, it hurt his heart several different ways. “I was just upset you spent so much money on it. You could have saved up for your future, or for, something, I don’t know, just not a dress that can be bought for less.”

Goshiki blinked a few times before a soft ‘huh?’ left his mouth. Tendou looked sad and guilty, and he felt bad that he caused it.

“Goshiki, you can wear whatever you want. You can wear a dress if you want to, you can wear satin pyjamas, a full hazmat suit, or a cheap Halloween costume,” Tendou paused to squeeze the boy in his arms. “You’re still our Goshiki. You know we care for you.”

Goshiki could feel the tension leave his body. Tendou wasn’t disgusted. Ushijima probably didn’t mean to scare him off that night too. He felt his knees weaken and he rested fully on his lanky senior. His reassuring words washed away any scary image of Tendou being disgusted by him.

“I should have apologized sooner,” he could hear Tendou muttering to himself. He brought Goshiki to lie on the bed, draping him with a blanket before joining. “I’m so sorry, Goshiki. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Goshiki let the warmth wash over him. He missed being with Tendou, and he was so relieved. He could feel himself crying again. There were wet spots on the shirt and pillowcase he cried on, but no one seemed to mind the tear stains.

“I have something for you.” Tendou whispered after the younger boy had calmed down. He slowly extracted himself from his grip, and reached under his bed. He brought out a colorful paper bag with a bow on top of it. “I was planning to give it to you tomorrow, but since you’re here, why don’t you open it?”

Goshiki hesitantly took the bag. Did he get Goshiki some snacks? The ones he liked so much. He stood corrected on that guess but there were more things inside. They looked like- fabric. Goshiki gasped as he pulled out the bundle of clothes.

“It- It’s a dress!” Goshiki stared at his senior in awe. He held up the dress, admiring the color and loose flow of the skirt. It was a maroon dress that complemented his skin tone and the dress was the exact same model as the one he had bought.

“I was just estimating the measurement, but, if it doesn’t fit , I can just-” His sentence was cut off as Goshiki jumped to hug him. He was sure the boy was crying again, but he simply hugged back, holding off tears of his own.

“Thank you so much. I’m sorry I caused all these trouble.” Tendou felt guilty again. It was definitely not the younger boy’s fault.

“No, I’m sorry. You did nothing wrong. It’s your money, you get to choose how you spend it,” Tendou pulled back to look Goshiki in the eyes, “but maybe next time, you can ask me to make it instead?”Goshiki nodded frantically. He was definitely going to treasure the dress.

When Ushijima later asked if he preferred the store bought dress or Tendou’s dress, Goshiki didn’t hesitate in answering. Obviously, it was Tendou’s dress. After all, it was made with love and that made it priceless in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly inspired by the brand INformation (actual brand censored) because never have i been so offended by the price of these sundresses that will cost one fourth of their cost to custom tailor. I thought Goshiki's parents probably compensated a lot of their absence with money, so Goshiki would probably cash in on that because ngl the dresses are pretty.


End file.
